Wants, Needs, and Desires
by Cynbel84
Summary: "Everyone wants something. Power, strength, wealth, freedom, love. It's not greedy, it's human." Greed and Ling have a discussion about human nature and what each believe it entails. Edward and Winry face their own wants and needs. Lan Fan struggles with head and heart. Greed/Ling, Ed, Winry, Lan Fan, Al, Pinoko. Rated M for language and later chapters. *Revised Aug !st*


**So, I really disliked the original first chapter. I decided to go back, edit, and enhance. I like it a lot more now revised. I hope you do too. Thank you for your time. And as always please feel free to read and review.**

Stature firm and lithe, the acrobatics she demanded of it were quickly executed. Delicate hand and foot cutting and jabbing the open air with expert speed and precision. The cool air made her chest ache, tiny bumps of flesh chasing up and down the exposed parts of her body. It had her breathing hard, adrenaline pumping, fully invigorated, as she pushed the limits just a little bit further than the day before. The fluid movements and focused gaze gave proof to the religious practice of the exercises preformed, shadow dancing alongside her.

Almond shaped eyes lingered on the figure as it flashed across emerald blades, amber and gold light just beginning to peek over the horizon. He admired her dedication and cherished her loyalty, for he was the reason of her morning routine. Every morning, right before dawn, she crept outside to run body and mind through the gauntlet to make sure she was good enough. Good enough for her own honor, to be a member of the Yao clan, to be called the body guard of her prince, Ling Yao, owner of the eyes set on her every move.

'Ya' know, you could have her if you want her. Which…ya do.'

Ling's body stiffened, at the sudden break in his concentration and the truth of the words echoing in his skull uttered by the second soul residing within him.

"I was merely overseeing my subordinate's training. I have to make sure she is able to perform her duties to the utmost. She is what stands between me and harm." Distracted by the mouthy being, he near missed the favored kunai pierce a saucer sized target hanging on a far-out tree, breeze tangling the crimson tassel dangling from its end.

Among use of explosives and martial arts, the kunai was her specialty. She was scarily accurate with them, once pinning him by either side of his collar when he attempted to carouse around some unfamiliar village without her by his side. He had offered her the use of the large claw footed tub first, which was a big deal because he would always use up the hot water, so of course she jumped at the chance after refusing as many times as needed to seem polite, and he took the opportunity to slip out the window of the room they had rented at a tiny, country inn.

There had been a beautiful aroma floating on the air from down the street that had made his tummy rumble in anticipation. She had recommended he wait until morning. Apparently a third dinner wasn't something that was necessary, he had thought differently. He had just lifted the first forkful to his lips when the birthday gifts he had given her went hurling towards him, effectively turning him into a wall hanging.

'That may be up here,' the voice said, pulling Ling from his reminiscing, as it tapped the confines of Ling's skull, 'but south of the border...' it trailed off with a shrug.

"You are terribly crude. Just shut your foul mouth. You have no understanding of our relationship." He spoke inwardly, turning his gaze away from the window.

'Tch. What's there to understand? Only an idiot or a blind man would miss how she looks at you.' Ling could feel the other being's mouth turn upward in a knowing smirk. 'And you her.' It mumbled to itself. Ling frowned, pretty sure he heard exactly what it had said.

"It's her duty to look at me. She's my body guard. You have to be looking at a body to guard it." Ling replied, quickly dismissing the irritating 'other'.

'Don't play dumb. Those shy glances given under her pretty lashes do nothing to protect your body. Mentally undress it maybe-'

"That's enough!" A clenched fist struck the oaken dresser in the tiny room. Visibly settling himself, Ling continued. "Lan Fan is a trusted servant. She holds great respect for her duty and finds honor in successfully performing it. I am deeply grateful for her dedication and loyalty." The uncomfortable topic had slim fingers plucking at nonexistent fuzz on the sapphire changshan adorning his muscled form. He still wasn't used to it and missed his worn in favorite yellow jacket something awful.

The second soul had done a bit of shopping while in the "driver seat" and had disposed of a good portion of his old attire while at it as well. And so, he was stuck in this silk thing that was for looks not functionality. How was he supposed to fight in the damn thing? The shoulders were tight and the cloth thin. A little too much gusto fighting off any unexpected bad guys and it would be left in tatters. Again, the rambling of the inner voice pulled him back in.

'Pathetic. Now I know you ain't that stupid. I live in this hollow melon of yours. I hear, see…whatever ya' wanna' call it, your feelings and thoughts. They ain't no secret. Not to me.'

The prince's body tightened as he readied himself for another verbal counter attack when the 'other', named Greed, held up a hand only the other could see, stemming the other's assault.

'Do what ya' want. Just don't go cryin' at me when she up and leaves you for some other guy that doesn't give a flying fu-' sensing the distaste of his host he changed the trajectory of his wording 'fig about rules and honor.'

Ling sighed as he felt the other being temporarily dissipate giving him a welcome mental reprieve. Calm floating about him, he turned his eyes back to the dangerous beauty that was his right hand, his Lan Fan.

She could feel his eyes on her just as surely as she felt the sweat trickle down her brow and back as she poured every ounce of strength into the kicks and jabs aimed at her invisible enemies. She gave her all when she knew he was watching, which was every morning. Every time she pretended not to notice, every time he never spoke of his spectating ways which she was eternally grateful for. She enjoyed his attention immensely but colored at the idea of it being a spoken truth. So, day after day, they continued their not-so-secret, secret routines.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she had readied her weapon before successfully hitting the long-ranged target nailed to a sapling in the yard. Her heart swelled with pride as the metal whistled through the air before giving a solid thud upon entering the young tree. It had been an amazing shot, even for one that practiced as much as she. She envisioned the smile she knew would etch itself into his handsome features as he beamed down at her.

Giving a harsh breath outward, she pulled her mind out of daydreams and made her way across the shin high grass to retrieve her prized kunai. She knew she shouldn't entertain those whims of fancy, her heart's desires. There was no room for them in the servitude to her lord. He was a prince, deserving of a princess, not some lowly servant girl. But, human as she was, the heart wants what it wants. And whether awake or dreaming, he haunted her thoughts.

As she crossed the threshold, eyes downcast, she greeted her master with the proprietary bow.

"May I use the bathroom, young Lord? I wish to bathe and will only be a short while." Her gaze remained fixed to the floor as she made her request.

"By all means. Take your time." He gestured to the door down the hall with an open hand.

"Thank you, young Lord." A quick bow and she was moving swiftly down the hall.

"And, hey. Nice moves out there."

She stopped dead before doubling her speed to hide blushing behind the door.

'Don't you ever do that again.' Ling growled out from the inside.

"I was trying to move things along. If I let you two work at it, your body will be as old as I am and of no use." Greed said, peering down the hall at the closed bathroom door.

'It was none of your business. You had no right to interfere.'

"I deal with wants, desires. Those deep yearnings and small itches that need to be scratched. I think of something, I go get it. None of this pussy footin' around." He stops to listen close for the Xingese girl which he sure is without clothing standing beneath a hot spray of water. "I now live in this body of yours. I know what you want and I have the unfortunate problem of taking on your wants as well. I crave what you crave. And boy, it ain't always what's on the room service menu. Being who I am, I can't let that shit slide. I get what I want. I _will_ get what _we_ want."

Ling must have felt his intent, for Greed felt his own consciousness slam into the back of his host's mind. Shaking his head, he sat stunned among Ling's thoughts.

"If you touch her, that will be the end of you. I don't give a damn who you are. She is mine." The fierceness in his words is what got his point across. Greed held his hands up in surrender.

'That's all you had to say. You staked claim. I can respect that.'

"I don't agree with how you said that, but I'll take it." His mental argument had left him unaware that the flow of water had ceased just a few feet away, a pair of dark eyes fixed on his form through the crack in the door.

Sensing her watching, he schooled his features and turned to the spying girl, a watered down smile in place.

"Lan Fan?"

The door popped open fully, her feet quick to move her in front of him, a bow following.

"Yes, my Lord?" Her voice was unsure at being caught.

"How about we go for a visit?" He asked cheerfully.

"A visit? To where do you wish to travel?" Her eyes searched his face, brows creased.

"I think Resembol would look wonderful this time of year. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so, young Lord. But, will Edward Elric appreciate an unannounced visit?"

Ling waved away her concerned.

"Oh, it'll be fine. We are good friends, Edward and I." His teeth shone bright as he beamed at the unconvinced girl.

"As you say."

She knew better than that. Edward tolerated her master at best on a _good_ day. That's when he hadn't eaten his way into the thousands ordering the hotel room service's full menu thrice over. His main objective was most likely to acquire a home cooked meal from granny Pinako. Biting her tongue on those thoughts, she bowed once more.

"I'll make ready for our journey."

Ling was grateful to be leaving the cramped and musty place. There was too much boredom and not enough food. With their rations draining as rapidly as they were, he'd wither away in a day's time. His tummy grumbled in agreement.

'Resembol to see that hot headed brat, huh?'

"Yep."

'That granny of his sure can cook.'

"Now that's something we can agree on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Winry?" Gold eyes strained to see through the small crack left between door and frame. "Winry?" The blonde tried a little louder. Patience not his strong suit, he shoved open the door revealing an empty room and neatly made bed.

"Where in the hell did she go this early in the morning?" The eldest brother Elric mumbled while stomping out his displeasure on the flight of stairs.

"Hey! Winry!" He shouted out as he moved through the kitchen and out the front door where he found the short, grey haired matriarch of his self-made family. Small smoke rings rose above the bun on her head as she puffed on the old pipe clutched in age gnarled hands.

"Hey, Granny. Ya' know where WInry went?" Edward asked while looking down from a stair beside her.

"She had a service request in Central for six sharp. Some wealthy, young man. Good looking and tall." The last word was joined by her spectacled eyes traveling up and down his shortened stature which had begun increasingly shake more and more with anger as she had continued. She always enjoyed riling the hot-tempered teen. His insecurity with his height her favorite button to push.

"Does this _man_ have a name?" His left eye was twitching leaving hers to twinkle with mischief. She thought hard for an intimidating and exotic name, something to get his mind wandering.

"Some Nicolas Steele. She'll be back soon enough. Don't go disturbing her when she's making a maintenance call." She waved off the impatient boy tapping his mechanical foot.

"How soon is soon? I need her to take a look at my elbow joint." Flexing his arm, he showed the woman the tightened limb. "It's stiff and I can't even do normal stuff without it working properly."

The crone took a long puff on her pipe before deciding to really get him going.

"Well, I thought I overheard her say something about dinner for payment, so I wouldn't imagine any time before seven or so."

His metal hand that had gained purchase of the wooden rail, left the support in an explosion of splinters, a loud pop to accompany its obliteration.

"Who the hell has a twelve-hour service call!? And dinner for payment!? Do you know this guy well enough to just let her gallivant all over Central alone with him? What kind of granny are you!?" An accusing finger was thrust in her face before he vaulted himself past the remaining stairs between him and the path to the railroad station.

"Edward!" She shouted after him. "Where are you going!?" A knowing grin taking up her wrinkled face.

"I told you, I need my damn arm fixed!" He yelled over his shoulder as his legs carried him as fast as they could.

"Granny? What was Ed carrying on about? He woke me from a dead sleep." She mumbled as she rubbed at her eyes. It had been another night without sleep to fill an auto mail order. She had just drifted off when the loud mouth had made his appearance known to nearly the whole countryside.

"Oh, you know Edward, he's always quick to fly off the handle for no reason at all." Granny answered while turning to face the blonde girl, face full of lines from blankets and sleep. "Enjoy my bed, dear?" She asked, standing up to head for the kitchen.

"Yea. Thanks, Granny." The soft smile made it to bright, blue eyes.

"Don't mention it, dear. Come on." She grabbed one of the girl's hands patting it. "Help this old lady make some pancakes."

"Mmm. Mhmm." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Get out the ingredients and I'll get the pan hot."

"Okay." Turning to the dog-eared page in the thick recipe book, she began gathering what she needed. It was a favorite of the household, generally made on Sunday mornings. Most times Granny made it by memory, others, she'd let the young Rockbell practice, recipe to guide her.

The pint-sized woman eyed her granddaughter while pulling out her favorite cast iron pan. It was time for a little twenty questions. She had an inkling that Winry's feelings had developed into something a little less familial in the last couple years, whether the young girl had made the discovery or not. Her glances linger a little longer, her words have gotten softer when speaking to the eldest brother. And how he sees her had been changing too.

There had been a time recently that she had been passing the shop room door, the two teens alone as Winry did the usual maintenance. She had been so intent on her work, she hadn't noticed as Ed's field of vision had been entirely taken up by her ample chest. He had turned a impossible shade of crimson before twisting his head the other direction inducing a hard thump from Winry's trusty wrench. She always hated when he wiggled. The calibrations never turned up right.

It had been down right hysterical to watch. Edward getting clobbered by her feisty granddaughter always made her smile. But, it had also been eye opening to their transitioning relationship.

"So. Ed seems to be getting a little more mature since the last time he came."

"I suppose so. He's still a hot-headed jerk though. And careless." Visibly irritated she slammed down the salt. "Did you see that mess I had to untangle when he got here? Missing screws and frayed wires." She cracked egg into the bowl, pieces of shell falling in with the rest of it. Granny peered down into the batter, a wiry brow arching.

"Winry, pay attention to-"

"And he just waltzes in here like it's no big deal and he expects me to just drop everything and fix it. Ungrateful little…" Batter splashed up over the sides as she whisked viciously, hand mottled. She pulled the utensil up and out of the bowl, pointing it at the spectacled woman. "He's gonna' get himself killed one of these days. All that trouble he gets into. And that, that won't be something anyone can fix." Batter splashed across the counter as she shook the whisk, gesturing jerkily as she spoke.

Having her fill of baked goods being sprinkled about, Pinako took the metal thing out of her hand, and placed it on the table. She reached up patting an anger flushed cheek.

"Don't you worry over much about that boy, dear. He and Al have taken good care of each other this long. They've been through hell, I don't think there's much they can't handle." The gentle smile she gave had tears pricking at the girl's eyes. There was worry, fear, and yes, love, in those eyes. Love for the ever trying alchemist.


End file.
